Pupeteer
by My Chemical Romance Dude
Summary: Sasori is a puppet, but Deidara's just a kid, what fun will they have together.
1. Pupeteering pau pe teer ing

Puppeteer

I don't own Naruto or related characters

Deidara always knew that puppets could move, whenever him and Sasori where alone, his expression would change to one of boredom rather than his usual smiling grace.

"good night Deidara pleasant dreams" his mother, a soft young woman.

"…", the caseworker who visits every Friday.

But Deidara never sleeps after they leave, he waits. Till he hears the door closing shut, and the echoing click as his mother turns off her bedroom light. Staring, staring for hours trying to stay awake, sometimes unsuccessfully, but sometimes in the dead of night.

He would see Danna dance.

With a fluid graceful moment, Sasori will stand. As ritualistically of the night as the sun rising in the morning Sasori rips free of his strings and little puppet clothes.

Step-Step, Dance-Dance, Sasori picks Harkuno,(Deidara's dead father's) the mask from the desk (Deidara has made it a habit to keep him closer so he can see Sasori's bright eyes).

Sasori dances crazily and possesses all the other dancers, and on occasion kidnaps his neighbor's plant. He whips and steps, taps and keeps to an silent beat.

And then suddenly, they all crash cruelly against the floor, abandoned by whatever majic that had worked out its force.

Sasori stands still, and for a second Deidara can see his wings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

case workers ya know, a socal worker to make sure the family is alright

A/N: so people what do you know, tell me what you want, do you want more story or no?


	2. Playing out short lifves

Play out your life

Yay thank foreverloved so here I go I'm in a writing mood.

Deidara stands in front of the class, they stare and stare back at him. His eye is covered, but the rush of fear has it dyed a deep red. The teacher sends Dei to the nurse in a panic, grabbing a slim arm and handing it to an older student.

I_t's all a dream, swimming colors everywhere, and Sasori's bright laughter echoing in his hea_d.

Dark, so dark the older kid worries at his teeth with his lips and silently whispers another's forgin name:'Sasuke', he's panicking on the inside wondering if the child's hurting like the pale one clinging to his arm right now, it's enough to make him bite through his lip and send a small trickle of blood down his little chin.

The nurse looks at them, her dark drainingly blue eyes weeping sadness. She looks longingly at the children for a moment _too_ long and tries to hold back her tears as her heart constricts for a moment.

S_asuke is screaming saying hurtful words, but Itachi just stands there, later they'll both yell, and further on they'll scratch, and by the time they're twelve each will find a gu_n.

Deidara watches as she gets more gauze and fixes more badages for his eye.

Itachi stands still as he can until the blood splatter on the floor catches his hand.

"Poor Tutu" says lovely Orochimaru on the phone, "being around so many children" while her own baby is buried in the ground, alone with his father.

Sasori does bad things when he's alone, the canerys that live next door are long dead, but he still puts paper in their cage. The small woman works as long as she can't, when the kid next door waits for his drunk father, he takes away the key: the man keeps the small woman awake with his yelling.

Itachi is still trying to get it to stop, but suddenly he cries, it overpowers him; he can't keep them in.

The pale blond woman just badages Deidara's arm and hugs them: too much has happened so far.

But just how long will they stay with her too?


	3. 3, 1, 5, 7, 0 how many are gone

So young man how would you describe yourself

Empty.

How long have you been gone?

Forever n ever

When did you last see the child? Missing people go missing pounds by the day. By the year 1995 over 1.5 milion people disappeared without a trace, except for the holes left in the live of their families and friends?

"Where's Sasori mom?" 3

"Where's Sasori mom?" 2

"Where's Sasori mom?" 0

"just how long has it been" on the curb he looks at that stranger.

"Dibs much" cubby fingers, sticky hands. 3, 2, 0, 4, 3, 2, 0, 1, 3, 2, 1, 0,

"How long again?" Ibiki asks again

"this many years" 5, 4, 3, 3, 2,

"Why are you gone" The picture frame says nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fourteen years, three months, seventeen weeks, "dis long" he holds up his hand, it's sticky with blood. "how long has he been gone"

Sasori wake up 0, 0, 9, 4, 2, 1, zero

"I didn't see them I didn't see them I didn't see them I didn't see them all there was blood" Yellow shirt

"How long has he been gone?" blue truck

"Dis long" Deidara mesures out the length of the bloody skid mark.

Ibiki ment to ask how long has he been dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am spontainous, I worte this at 2:11 A.M. 4/23/07 in like a short time- don't know don't know review me and I'll think of writing more oh and the "by the year 199…" is a national statistic so don't think I'm making it up, stuff like that just happens…It isn't ment to be this aghstly, just imagine the backround music to MCR's sleep sort of... :D Thank you Morbid Fantasia and foreverloved for reviewing, and everyone else naa :P now go and read it again, oh and the kid on the curb is Deidara if you couldn't guess


End file.
